An Eggselent Project
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: When four girls get paired with guys they can't stand for a mother/father egg project, the girls must journey through hate, love, silence, embarassment, and yolk to achieve the ultimate goal: A ! SasuSaku, HinaNaru, OcKiba, NejiTen. Rated T for safety.
1. Paired with your Hate

(Sakura)

Here we all are, in Health class once again. Of course, I was sitting next to my abnormally shy best friend, Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki, the school goofball and only male cheerleader (PFFT), was sitting over at his table with his nonchalant and chronically overweight friend Choji Akimichi. Sasuke Uchiha, the school heartthrob (more like bile-bringer) was sitting at his table with his incredibly smart-as-a-teacher-lazy-as-a-sloth friend Shikamaru Naru. Along with them was their regular groupie and self-proclaimed popular blonde girl Ino Yamanaka. And then the anonymous girls who crowd around him. Across the room, near the window, was Neji Hyuuga, who was second to Sasuke in the heartthrob competition (as if), and Tenten Kinshasa, the rich girl who wears simple clothes and enjoys secretly sharpening her knife under the table while the teacher is talking (I swear it's a fetish).

So, in a sense, we're in a school of pure lunatics.

The first sign that this class was going to be bad was when our teacher, Ms. Yorkentire (what a horrible name), walked in carrying two cartons of eggs and a stack of shoe boxes. The second was when she announced we were getting a project. The third was when she pulled out a clipboard and I could see paired names on it.

The EGG Project.

For those who are illiterate, unintelligent, or just plain stupid, the egg project is when you get paired off into a couple and have to take care of an egg like it's your baby. You have to supervise it and not break it and then write a report about what it was like being a parent. I know that whoever I get paired off with will end badly. I imagine a few ways I would start off depending on my other.

Shikamaru: "When the father of a child is lazy and won't help me…"

Neji: "When the father of a child is a stuck-up tightwad…"

Choji (ulch): "When the father of a child is a fat slob…"

I didn't even want to THINK about what I would write if I got (shiver) SASUKE. That would be horrifying.

"So, as you might have suspected…" the teacher began. "… I'm assigning you all the Egg Project. I'm sure you all know the rules, so I'll just skip it and get right to it. Here are the couples."

Due to my relatively short attention span (equaled by a squirrel), I only managed to hear a few names.

"Tenten and Neji."

Well, wasn't that just lovely? Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed out of the room after breaking the glass on the door with her knife. Neji just sat there like a lunatic hadn't just stabbed glass.

Next one. "Shikamaru and Ino."

"WHAT?" Ino jumped up and slammed her hands on the table, nearly tipping it over. "WHY DO I GET HIS LAZY—"

That last word was too horrible to mention. It definitely earned Ino a detention.

Third one, and this is just gold. "Naruto and Hinata."

Now, I didn't mention that Hinata, although rather shy, has the hots for a certain blonde-hair. And of course, being a complete knucklehead, Naruto doesn't even notice her (scratch that, doesn't even KNOW that she exists). So for him, seeing her was like a meeting an exotic bird.

An exotic bird that passed out on my lap.

Technicality. Next couple. "Kiba and Klicer."

Oh, I forgot them. Stupid me. Kiba is a rebel of a sort. He sneaks his pet dog, Akamaru, in through his bag or sometimes his jacket. I think the staff notices it but lets it slide. This is simply because he has trouble living without Akamaru. When Akamaru gets bigger, that might be an issue. But for now, he's small, so no deal.

Klicer is almost a female version of him. She sneaks her pet bunny, Soneshi, in through her jacket. Fortunately, being a girl, this works in her favor. She is easily irritated and intensely flirty. But so is Kiba.

And this last one. It just… just… "Sasuke and Sakura."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. I wanted to rip every last hair on my head out of my scalp and throw it across the room and scream and stomp and break a table in half and throw a desk out the window and smash a door against the wall.

But, I just said, "Hm."

Self-control. It's a major turn-on, I heard. (HAHA!)

"So, please come up and get your egg and a shoe box."

It was World War III, to keep things short. Two people were bleeding and one girl got sent to the nurse.

Sasuke came over to me smoothly. "…"

_Well say something, moron… _I thought, but I said, "Give me the egg."

He gave me the shoe box. Our little egg (I swear, it was just adorable!) was sitting in the center, all comfy and cream-colored and beautiful. Of course, self-control.

"I'll decorate the box tonight and you can add more to it later." I looked up to find his onyx eyes (I mean, seriously? Onyx? Is that possible?) glaring at me. "What?"

"…" He walked off.

"WELL FINE!" I screeched after him. "I'll do this project by myself! I CAN BE A SINGLE MOTHER YOU—"

Lost self-control around that last word. I had to spend my first hour with my baby with Ino and her baby in detention.


	2. Too close!

(Hinata)

I guess I didn't make too good of an impression on Naruto when I passed out in the middle of class. I mean, who would be interested in a girl who faints when she gets paired to be a wife to her crush?

Naruto eagerly took the egg home and I guess he'll be decorating it first. Which also means he'll be deciding a name for it.

I lied back on my comfy bed and sighed.

I'm such a screw-up! Obviously, this project won't go over well, because I'll be too busy stammering, fainting, and falling over at the sight of him! How could this possibly get worse?

Suddenly thinking that, I realized that I came to regret it when I heard downstairs, "HELLO PEOPLE! I'm here to see my wiiiiiiife~"

I slammed my door shut and bolted the lock. "Please, make him go away…"

BANG! I screamed and jumped from the door that had just ricocheted off me. "Ow!" came from the other side. "Hinata! Open up! I want you to see little Ricky!"

"Don't you have cheerleading practice?" I asked nervously.

"I skipped to come see you!"

"Er… T-Thanks." Oh no. I'm starting to stammer again. Control, Hinata. "But, I'm busy right now. I have a lot of… um… homework! That's it! Homework, I have lots and lots of homework."

"In what class?"

Crap. "Um… My… French class…" I hope he didn't know that I didn't take French class.

"Oh." I held back my sigh (my scream) of relief. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow. Later!" He ran off.

I screamed into my pillow to drop my stress. "That was close…"

I decided to take a nap. When I woke up, it was raining outside. And there was noise outside my window.

Still dazed, I had no idea what was going on. So, when my window opened up and some one stepped in, I said, "Hello?"

"Hi Hinata!"

My eyes shot open, my blanket flew up to my chin, and I flew off the bed. "AH!" Thud!

"Hinata!" Naruto rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Errrr…" Things were wavy. When I finally came to, I saw Naruto's face, which was now inches away from mine.

To keep this long story short, the police left my house very angrily.


	3. Stupid Perv!

(Klicer)

Already things were off to a bad start. I thought that being stuck with an egg to take care of and a bunny who is demanding food nearly every hour of the day would be challenging enough. But to make it worse, his father is a flirtatious, sensual pervert.

"So, maybe you wanna hook up after school?" he asked coolly as I was placing my stuff back into my locker. "I heard of a new restaurant. Dark lighting. Great food. Comfortable seats…" he brought out the word comfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans. I meeting with one of my friends."

"Who?"

"Her name is Nunya."

"Nunya?"

"Yeah. Nun ya business." I shut my locker and stormed off. "Leave me alone."

"Hey now, don't be like that." He came up and put his arm around my shoulders. I'll give him three seconds.

"Why not come with me?"

Three.

"I mean, I am a great person."

Two.

"Plus, Akamaru is really hilarious."

One.

I pull my arm to the side and ram my fist into his stomach. He fell back on the floor and I walked on. "Don't touch me."

* * *

><p>Back at home, I was decorating my box. I can't stand pink, so I decided to go with silver. I covered it in silver wrapping paper and placed a small mattress in the center. I glued it to the "floor". I put the egg on it (which now wore the adorable little pajamas my mom made for me that had the name Denise on it) and pulled a tiny blanket over it. I put a sunroof over the bed, and then padded the entire inside and the inside of the top. Safety measures.<p>

As I finished, set the box on my dresser, and fed Soneshi, my mom called me down. "You have a visitor."

"Let them up."

Footsteps up the stairs, and there was my husband (sigh). "So, how is the child?"

"What do you want, Kiba?" I said with irritation.

"Can't I see my own child?" he went over to the box. "Silver?"

"Shut up and jump out the window." When I saw him examining my window, I shouted, "Stop! I was kidding."

"Oh chill." He sat on the edge of my bed. I pushed him off. "Rude much? I mean, seriously."

"Why did you come over here? I don't like you."

"Grow up." He pulled me up. "Look, I know you don't like this situation—"

"I hate it."

"—but we have to get said situation settled. Okay, so you hate me because I'm a pervert. Did you ever consider that I'm one of the few boys who likes you?"

"So?"

"So? So that means I'm not disgusted at your tomboyish lifestyle. In fact, I find your life to be interesting."

"Stalker much?"

"I don't stalk. I spy."

"There's no difference."

"... Anyway, come on, I really like you. I think this project and us getting put together is a good thing. You don't think so?"

"I don't think so at all."

"Sigh. This is going to be difficult…"

"Then leave. It'll be easier on both of us, namely me."

"Fine." He got up. "If you don't want to make this easy, then so be it." He then grabbed the box and ran off. I chased after him for about 3 blocks and then lost him.

If there's one thing about Kiba that no one can deny, it's that he is a fast runner.


	4. Seriously annoying

(Tenten)

So, maybe I did overreact a little bit. I mean, it is just Neji.

Well, I though that storming out of the school. Later, I thought, well, he can't be that bad. When I got home, I thought, he's pretty nice sometimes. And when I had a hazy dream of making out with him in an alley, I thought, I am freaking lucky to get him.

That flew out the window when he came to my house complaining about a moron being the husband of his sister and how he wanted to kill himself.

So glad I sent my knives to the shop that day.

"What happened?"

"Hinata screamed in her room. I went up. Found Naruto there, looking equally dazed. I called the police. And then my parents said that there was going to be big consequences for us all."

"Great. Do you have the egg?"

"It has a friend, too."

He handed me the box, which wound up incredibly heavy. I opened it to find the box full of eggs. "… And this is?"

"My mother."

"And ours?"

He picked one off the top and showed me the special logo on it. "I had to steal it from the box when she wasn't looking. She thought I got her an Egg Collection Box."

"An Egg Collection Box?"

"Just... don't ask." He sat down next to me, and I scooted away.

"So, did you name the egg?"

"No."

Well, this is going so freaking great. "Well shouldn't you do that?"

"You're the mother."

"Oh, so if you had a kid, you would just let the mother take care of it? Hm, Neji? Would you just go off with some other woman while you wife WAS SITTING AT HOME RAISING YOUR CHILD, HUH NEJI?" I have got to stop watching these shows…

He looked at me like I was completely, utterly, undeniable crazy. And I might have been. "Uh… no?"

"THEN NAME YOUR KID AND TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

* * *

><p>Etc on that last scene. Anyway, since Neji wanted no part of me, at all, I decided to go out to eat with my little brother, Tarren.<p>

"I'm hungry! I wanna go eat at Ichiraku! I'm hungry! I'm bored! I'm hungry! I'm thirsty! I'm hungr—"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at him. "We're going to eat at Toroshii."

Toroshii is by far the best restaurant ever built in Konoha. Seriously, whoever thought of that place is a pure genius. They should get a reward for that.

We took our seats and ordered. "I'm bored." was the first thing that came out of Tarren's mouth.

"Oh well. I'm irriated, so be quiet."

"I'M BORED!"

* * *

><p>Ah, duct tape can solve everything. I sat back and relaxed as Tarren tried to pry the many layers of duct tape off his mouth.<p>

Then, the possibly worst thing that could ever happen happened: I saw Neji and his family in the waiting line.

I wanted to jump out the window. And I would have if Ino hadn't come along and plopped herself down next to me.

"Hey Ino. What's up? You look irritated." I wanted to scream thank you's at her.

"I am."

"I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark here: Shikamaru?"

"Bullseye."

"What now?"

"He's too lazy to help me. He said he can write a report from scratch without even doing anything. I can't stand him."

"Poor girl, huh? Do you even have any progress on your egg?"

"Her name is Danielle."

"That's it? What about the crib?"

"Nothing there. I poured cloth into it and put her in it."

"What grade do you expect?"

"Maybe a C. If I don't break the egg."

"Do you want me to help? Since my egg's father is a stuck-up bum – unlike your lazy bum – I have some time on my hands."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Tenten." She gave me a hug and got up. "Well, I have to get going."

I caught a glimpse of Neji sitting at a table not to far away from me. "No wait! Stay here and hang out. You can eat with us."

"Oh… Okay?" she sat back down. When the waitress returned, Ino ordered as I began eating. Tarren was still trying to get the duct tape off.

"So Ino, is there anything you want to get accomplished before the project is over?"

"Nope, I just want the egg to be safe and my report to be good."

"Oh. Well then, I recommend you don't take your egg to the lake tomorrow when they have those hockey games."

"Hey, that is tomorrow." Ino sat back. "I heard they're having Sasuke play. I always love watching him play hockey."

"Ino, you're married!" I laughed.

"I'll have an affair!"

We crack up laughing, so much the food flies out of my mouth. The manager comes out, and, after we laughed at his ridiculous outfit (you'd think that the manager would get to wear normal clothes), he kicked us all out.

"Later Ino."

"Later Tenten. See you tomorrow."


	5. The Big Great Hockey Game

(Sakura)

Today was the big day: Hockey time! The lake had finally frozen over, so all the hockey players decided to have a big game day today, and everyone was invited. I knew that Sasuke was going to be there to play, and since he had the egg (since I forced it on him after my detention), I had better go to make sure some one doesn't want to use it as a puck.

When I arrived, I found Hinata (she always comes because she loves the nests [little areas of scooped out snow that I usually put blankets on] that I make) and a few other people. I saw Klicer, in her one-person nest with a giant cooler full to the brim of stuff. Kiba was there too, but he was keeping his distance from Klicer. Naruto was there (which is also a reason why I think Hinata came). Ino was there, sharing a nest with Tenten. Neji even came out, although he didn't seem happy. There was Sasuke too, decked out in his hockey uniform, talking to some other players.

I made our nest and set up our cooler. Hinata sat down and set up her mini-cooler full of stuff she brings separately. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I will. I just have to go get something." I go over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, do you have our egg?"

He went over to his nest, got the box, and gave it to me. There were no further changes made to the box other than what I did. "You didn't decorate it?"

He ignored me and went back to talk with the other players. I growled. I was getting fed up with him. I gave the box to Hinata. "Watch this for me please."

I stormed over to some guys hitting a puck back and forth between each other. I put my foot on the puck. "I need to borrow this." I took the puck and made my way back to Sasuke. I stopped a few feet behind him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He was turning to meet his doom. I fired that puck square at him. It flew directly towards his head. As soon as he was completely facing me, the puck struck him square in the forehead. His feet came out from under him, his head flew back, hair flopping widly, stick jumping out of his hand, and then – BOOM! He crashed onto the unforgiving ice.

My roaring laughter echoed everywhere. I could see Klicer having a fit, Tenten howling, and Hinata forcing back giggles. Ino ran over to Sasuke, but since she has horrible balance on ice, unlike me (which explains why I was able to do all this without embarrassing myself), she ended up falling flat on her face as soon as foot touches ice. The act brought laughter from everyone around the lake.

Sasuke pulled himself up and skated over to me. At first, I glared at him and said, "What? Don't ignore me next time." Then, I was screaming and punching him as he carried me over to my nest and sat me down on my blanket. I kicked his shin, he skated off.

"Nice aim, Sakura." Hinata commented.

"He had it coming. He should learn to be nicer." I grumbled.

"So, what now? How are you going to get him to start listening to you if he hates you?"

"I don't think he hates me. But then again, I don't think he likes me. I think he's neutral on the whole thing."

"Oh, I see." Hinata always says arbitrary things to keep the conversation going. Although rather annoying, it does help.

"But I do thing he's a little bit over on the evil side with us."

"Us?"

"I'm sorry, I meant me. I forgot, you have Naruto."

"Don't say that! Naruto and I are not any other than project partners, so—"

I stared at her in shock. "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to—I was j-just—I uh—" she stammered

"It's cool, calm down." I patted her shoulder. "I was just joking. Come on, let's watch the game."

The first five games were great. Sasuke scored 11 points (6 of those points were hat tricks—he can be such a showoff).

The sixth game was the best, in my opinion. Naruto had decided to play (to show off, I guess), so he was put on the opposite team of Sasuke (did I mention they aren't the best of friends?). Well, halfway through the game, Sasuke got the puck and Naruto was literally barging around after him. It was like bull and matador. So, finally, after getting fed up with Naruto chasing him, Sasuke tripped Naruto with his stick. Since Naruto has horrible control, he spun on one skate, hit a rock, went flying, and landed right in our nest. On Hinata, to be exact.

"Oh, hey there Hinata!" He greeted as he got up, acting as if he hadn't just crashed right into her.

"O-O-Oh, h-hi N-N-Naruto." Hinata's face was redder than the sun.

"This is a nice nest you guys got here. Mind if I join ya?"

Before Hinata could object, I shoved her out of the way, dug out some more snow, and laid my spare blanket down. "You can sit in the middle, Naruto."

"Awesome!"

So, he plunked himself down and started chatting away. I could see – heck, I could feel – Hinata getting tense and tense. So, finally, when she didn't do anything, I pulled out my secret weapon.

"So Naruto, whadaya think of Hinata?"

He grinned brightly, put his arm around her shoulders, and said, "I think she's great!"

That did the trick. She wavered, shook, and then passed out right in his lap. I laughed so hard, I fell plum out of the nest and ended up in the snow, freezing and laughing.

That's when I noticed the dark jeans and work boots next to my head. I looked up and saw Sasuke standing over me, his mouth saying nothing but his eyes saying, "What in the world are you doing?"

So, I grabbed his feet and pulled him down into the snow with me.

I couldn't stop laughing. My tears were freezing to my face. My sides were hurting. My head was pounding. I was just having a riot in my own little world.

I was even laughing as Sasuke put me over his shoulder – again – and carried me home, still laughing, up the stairs, past Sakuro, who was not laughing but looking like he was shocked and not surprised. I was still laughing when Sasuke nearly tossed me onto my bed.

After I came out of my laughing fit, I noticed two things: My shades were drawn over my curtain, making my room really dark. Two, Sasuke was still there.

"What in the world are you still doing here?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I was seriously getting irritated. "Well? Answer me!" He didn't respond. I got infuriated. "TALK ALREADY!" I threw my hand-ball at him. He simply leaned to the left and the ball smashed against my door.

"AAAAGH! GET OUT!" I yanked the door open and shoved him out, and then slammed it shut. I locked it, opened my curtains, and then flopped on my bed.

I swear I hate him.


	6. I Admit: I'm Jealous

(Hinata)

After I woke up, I phoned Sakura immediately. I told her how completely angry I was that she would do that, and what in the world would compel her to do something like that? She simply said, "Because I knew what would happen."

"So, because you just randomly gained psychic powers, you thought it would be funny to embarrass me in front of the whole town?"

"Okay, for one, it wasn't the whole town. It was the neighborhood kids. Two, everyone else was either playing, watching the game, or eating, so they wouldn't have been looking at you anyway. Would you quit stressing all this stuff?"

"No! I won't! And I—" I got a devious look on my face. "… And I won't give you your egg back until you find a way to right this wrong."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Hinata, you can't be that evil! Come on. Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm… What do I want you to do… Aha! I know. You, Sakura Haruno, have to openly admit that you love Sasuke—" I could hear her retch. "—and, you also have to kiss him."

"Cheek?"

"Lips."

She fake-vomited. "Oh come on Hinata! You're holding my egg hostage! That's illegal."

"It's an egg Sakura. The FBI won't handle this situation."

"That's because they only handle operations involving investigations of fluffy bunnies!"

I sighed. "If you want—" I checked the eggs name. "—Candice back, you have to follow the terms. Where is Sasuke now?"

"How should I know? I kicked him out of my room after I finished laughing."

"Then go find him and publicly admit your love and kiss him. On the lips."

"I can't believe you would be so evil." She hung up.

As I set the phone down, I thought, "Neither can I."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Naruto convinced me to come to cheerleading practice with him to, "see how it's done." Well, since he's so nice and isn't holding the whole me-passing-out-and-landing-in-his-lap-thing over my head, I guessed I would just go with him.<p>

When I walked in, my skin started to crawl. I had no idea why. I sat over on the bleachers with both my egg and Sakura's egg (hey, she has a key to my house).

They started going through their routine for me. It turned out that Naruto doesn't do any of the actual cheerleading. He just lifted the head cheerleader to the top of the pyramid and helped the other girls balance her before they threw her into the air and pushed her back up when she falls back (which IS part of the routine).

In the final act, Naruto had to hold the head cheerleader in the air while she did a cheer. At this time, while he was holding her up by her sides, an emotion crossed through me. I'm not sure what it was, but I fondly thought it was jealousy.

But that's ridiculous. Why would I be jealous of her?

I found my reason after practice was over. The head cheerleader went up to Naruto. She said in a playful voice, "Thanks for holding me in the air, Naruto. I _never _knew you were so strong~" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

I wanted to rip her blonde hair right off her scalp.

But I kept telling myself, "What do you have to be jealous about?" Even as Naruto and I were walking home. Our homes are on the same road (about 5 houses apart), so we always walked home together.

However, I followed him to his doorway. I tried to make the conversation casual.

"You seem to have a lot of fun in cheerleading practice." I stated.

"Yeah. You seemed kind of distant. Were you watching us?"

"Yeah, I was just… thinking. So, um, that girl, the head cheerleader…"

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah, Lindsay." The name could induce vomiting. "So, do you, like, have a… cr… us… h on her?

"A crush?"

"E-Er, yeah…" Don't stammer.

"… Not really. She's kind of clingy. I mean, she's always near me and won't leave me alone."

"Oh!" I say almost eagerly. "I mean, oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

I was hoping he wouldn't say that. "Er… I don't know. Just… a little nosy, that's all."

"Are you sure?" He got a mischievous grin on his face. "Do _you _have a crush on me, Hinata-chan?" He busted up laughing.

I could feel my face reddening. "E-Er, n-no I-I j-just…"

He quit laughing slowly. "Ah, I'm just kidding. You couldn't POSSIBLY like me!"

"Y-Yeah! Right!"

The next thing that happened had to have been impulse. There's no way I would have ever done it self-consciously. It just happened. I was just standing there, he was just standing there.

And the next thing I know, I'm kissing him. Falling over on him. Tobbling to the porch, with him holding me.


	7. A Forgiving Touch

(Klicer)

I nearly broke the hinges on my door when I slammed it shut.

That moron! I can't believe Kiba would do such a thing! And in front of a crowded movie theater. I guess I'll explain.

Somehow, and I will never figure it out, Kiba convinced me to go to the movies with him. I swear, it was just, like, completely out of character for me.

So, I got dressed (I lounge in pajamas on Saturdays, mind you), grabbed my shoes, put Soneshi in my small string backpack (purses are for preps), and left.

I got to the movie theater at around 8:40. The movie started at 9:15. I met up with Sakura and Ino and we started chatting things up. Ino was grumbling about how annoyed she was, stuck with Shikamaru, and Sakura said she was ready to throw Hinata in a pit of acid.

I could tell they had some bad days.

After we talked for a few minutes, Kiba arrived. He walked right in-between Sakura and Ino, turned around, and said slyly, "Well, well, what brings a couple of foxes like you here?"

"If I was fox, I would bite you and give you rabies." Ino snapped.

"Can I take that offer?"

Sakura hit him over the head. "Shut up Kiba."

"Oh fine. It doesn't matter anyway." Kiba put his arm around me. "After all, I already have some one special."

And then, off all things he could ever do, he kissed me. Right. On. The lips.

I swear I threw him halfway down the sidewalk.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed. Both Ino and Sakura had to hold me back as Kiba got up and scrambled away fearfully.

* * *

><p>After I stormed out of my house that night and went walking, I remembered the look on Kiba's face and how scared he was and felt bad. But then I remembered his lips on mine, and the feeling was gone.<p>

But, even his perverted move couldn't scratch my feelings. And then, his words from last week came back.

"_I'm one of the few boys who isn't disgusted by your tomboyish personality."_

Well, I guess that's true. I mean, after all, most boys find me… pushy.

And gosh! Now I feel horrible for attacking him! I mean, what kind of utter moron am I? One of the few boys who like me (possibly the only one), and here I am attacking him and yelling at him.

I decided to go over to his house and apologize. When his older sister, Hana, opened the door, she glared at me and almost growled, "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to Kiba."

"He's not accepting visitors."

"I'm getting the egg."

Hana grumbled something and then let me in. I could feel her watching me like a hawk until I was up the stairs. I knocked silently on Kiba's door.

"Hello?"

"Kiba?"

I could hear the knob turning. "Klicer? What do you want?"

"I came to get… the egg."

I could hear shuffling and stuff being moved. He opened the door and held the box out.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just take the egg and go."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Not really…" He shoved the egg in my hands, but before he could shut the door, I stuck my leg in. The door clamped it to the doorway.

"Kiba, let me in."

He sighed. "Okay…" He opened the door and I darted in before he could lock me out.

He shut the door behind me. He was shirtless and I noted the he had a long scrape on his side from where he hit the sidewalk. "Oh, gosh… That looks bad…"

"It's fine." He sat on the bed.

"No, it's not." I sat next to him, but, feeling awkward, scooted away. "I'm really sorry about… throwing you…"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Look—I just…" I was at a loss for words. I mean, he was apologizing for something he did. I had no idea what to say. "I'm… kind of… I…"

He was looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. Grah! Those eyes are so beautiful. "I… I…"

I just couldn't say anything else. The only thing left to do was to lean forward and return the kiss.

When we separated, he was looking at me. "What… was that for?"

"I didn't have any words… to apologize with."

He smiled at me. A lovely smile. One that I plowed into.

… "KIBA!"

The banshee screech knocked me clear off the bed. I fumbled to turn around and saw Hana in the doorway, looking ticked and shocked and disgusted all in one.

"Hana!" Kiba was so flustered that he couldn't try to explain. Hana started dragging out by my foot and Kiba was trying to grab my hands and pull me back. However, Hana is a lot stronger than him, and it was me who ended up on the cold road outside holding my egg in my hand, and it was Kiba getting pulled back into the house.

I hate my life.


	8. Tenten's Last Chapter

(Tenten)

Ino and I decided to walk through the park. Shikamaru tagged along because he apparently likes daytime walks.

Bull.

So Ino and I started chatting it up when I think we ran into the WORST thing possible: Neji and his family.

I greeted Hinata and rudely ignored Neji. Of course, Ino was all over him (as much as she was able to get over) because she has a serious crush on him. Shikamaru laid down on the grass with Neji's little sister (don't remember her name AT ALL) and started pointing out very boring clouds to her.

Ino volunteered to play Frisbee with Neji's parents, so that left little ol' me with annoying stuck-up Neji.

"How's the egg?"

"Good."

"Name?"

"Charles."

"And the crib?"

"Good."

"Cool."

Ah, general conversations. Gotta love 'em.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…" I say casually. "… I hate you! Why haven't you been helping with the project?"

"… Yabie?"

"YABIE MY DAMN ASS!" I smacked him and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know you guys want an explanation. Take a guess.<p>

Got nothing? I'm on my period.

I hate it. I've been mean to everyone! I made my mom cry, made my dad take a business trip, and made my brother lock himself in his room. He's probably hung himself by now…

Sakura and Hinata deal with theirs so well! Honestly, they have amazing self control. Ino, I can say, does not. She's not a good example.

I knew this was a problem I had to control. But when you're pouring blood and have cramps and overall feel like killing yourself, how do you control it?

I decided to get help. I called Hinata – "She can't answer. She's depressed." – threw that idea out the window, called Sakura.

"Who are you and why do I not recognized your number?"

"Sakura?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Tenten?"

"… Tenten who?"

"Hairbuns."

"…"

"Simple clothes."

"…"

"Knife."

"Oh, that girl who shattered the glass. What?"

"Er… this is random. How do you stay so calm on your period?"

Dial tone. Well, good luck with that, Tenten.


	9. The Beast Within

(Sakura)

I swear, after I do this, I'm going to murder that girl.

Stick with me here: Imagine that you're waiting around the corner for class to let out to go up to the guy you absolutely can't stand so you can admit your love to him and kiss him in front of every living soul in the entire school. How do you feel?

I feel like crap.

I could only think that it was just pure evil of Hinata to make me do this JUST because I made her pass out in Naruto's lap. What kind of girl would hold your project hostage for that?

And I really don't want to do this, at all. The only thing that's going to make this worth it will be when I shock him with the joy buzzer taped secretly to my hand. When I kiss him, he's gonna be left on his butt, wide-eyed.

The bell went off right then. Okay, so here I go.

I spotted Sasuke at his locker, surrounded by his female mob. With them in the way, I would probably have died trying to get to him.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

Anyway, the girls all left, which left Sasuke completely alone. I stormed right up to him.

Real self-control time.

"Sasuke."

He looked at me. I knew he was mentally telling me that he didn't have the egg. "I know I have the egg. That's not what it is."

He raised his brow. The first time I'd truly gotten his attention. I turned to the leaving teens. "Attention all people! I am admitting that _I_,Sakura Haruno, love Sasuke Uchiha!"

Then I turned right to Sasuke, grabbed his head, and kissed him square on the mouth. The shock from my joy buzzer lit up his face. His eyes flew open. His hands flung back. He plopped right down on his butt.

"There! Now where are ya, Hinata?" I screamed. I went down the hallway.

Hinata handed me the crib with my egg in it. "Wow Sakura, that was impressive!" she commented. "How did you do that?"

I grabbed her hand and made her press the button on my joy buzzer. But, it didn't do anything. "What? This wasn't on?"

I threw that joy buzzer into the back of my closet and sat on my bed to recap while I watched Candice lie on her mattress.

That was really, really weird how the joy buzzer wasn't on. I mean, I checked the batteries and I turned it on as I was walking towards him, and yet, it turned off when I used it on Hinata.

I was still trying to think about the thing that caused his excitement when Sakuro came up. "I got a call from your principal."

"What's new?"

"She said that many students reported a pink-haired girl kissing a certain Uchiha."

Curse my choice of hair color… "Yeah?"

"This Uchiha wouldn't happen to be the same Uchiha that you're paired with for a certain mother/father project, and the same one Itachi was yelling at for kissing some pink-haired moron today?"

Kick his sorry little… "Okay. So?"

He left. I hate my brother sometimes. After mulling over more stuff about Sasuke's reaction, I had a chance to get it straight from the source.

"Sakura, lover-boy's here."

Sasuke came up to my room, wearing his usual attire. He, of course, said absolutely nothing to me. Just watching me, like an exotic animal.

Before I asked, I conjured an idea. I was going to toy with this boy, and see if he truly liked me.

"Okay, Mr. Uchiha. Let's get an explanation. I was going to embarrass you by using my joy buzzer to surprise you during the kiss. However, I found out that my joy buzzer was not on. So, I'm guessing the initial shock was either from two things: the fact that I kissed you, or said kiss itself. And your answer is…?"

Dead silence. There wasn't a single word that escaped his lips.

"So, guess ya don't want to talk? Why, Mr. Uchiha, will you not speak to me? Am I poison? Toxic air? Acid? Radiation?"

Nothing.

"Do I intimidate you?" I saw his face trying to not change. "Is that it? Are you afraid of me? Why? Because I'm the only girl who doesn't fall lovingly at your feet? Cause I don't worship everything you do?"

His steady onyx eyes were beginning to shake.

"Or maybe, it's because you know that you have the fatal attraction to me? That instead of me loving you, you love me? That I'm the one who got away?"

His mouth was about to open, but he stopped himself. Like a lobster, his shell was about to crack.

"What is it you like about me? My hair? My clothes? My attitude? Is it physical? Mental? Psychological?"

I saw his hands tense. It was coming.

"Am I just, all together, too much for you to handle? Are you incapable of containing my wild spirit Mr. Uchiha?"

He pressed his tongue against his cheek.

"Is that why you were so shocked that our lips met? Hm? Do you want us to be more that project partners?"

He was about to explode. Final blow.

"Do you want me, Sasuke?"

The camel's back broke. In a flash, his hands were around my waist, mine around his neck, and our lips finding each other.

It felt like a vivid dream.


End file.
